


The Groom

by modelmagic



Category: Shopkins (Toys)
Genre: F/F, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modelmagic/pseuds/modelmagic
Summary: You like everything there is to a wedding, except for what you need in order to have one.





	The Groom

You are young.

You’re reminded of that whenever you burst into the scene announcing for help on your wedding. You can’t help that you’re so excited for the day to come.

For as long as you can remember, you’ve loved veils and long white dresses and complicated hair-do’s. You’ve loved the different themes of weddings there could be; from the antique and delicate vintage style, to bright and happy retro. Your favorite is the modern or traditional style; the one others would think is boring, but you find its simplicity wonderful.

You’ve always loved the aesthetic in general, first and foremost. A close second is the love that causes such an event to happen. The union between a couple who is so in love. But there’s just one problem and a big one at that: a groom. You’ve never cared for having a groom.

It didn’t make you mad or anything. You just didn’t see the joy in getting one. Sometimes it really got in your head the fact that you won’t be able to have a wedding without getting a groom. One time, it hit a bit too close to home. You don’t understand why, but it bummed you out.

You decide to go outside and get some fresh air. Stressed is not a good look for you. Not in this dress.

The garden is beautiful. You can tell a lot of hard work went into it. All the pink and orange and yellow with splashes of green and red, light green from all the plants make perfect for the poolside. It almost looks like ones you’d see in your favorite romantic films, which is fitting considering a shoppie like Rosie Bloom spent weeks on it. You recall her mentioning she wasn’t the only gardening shoppie, but you can’t remember the name.

You see a girl picking some flowers that seem to match with what she’s wearing- color palette helps her blend in very well. She strategically picks them in a way that it doesn’t seem like there’s any flowers missing. To you, there’s something calming about seeing how content she is.

She notices you and your heart skips a beat. She approaches you while smiling and you smile back. She says that she doesn’t think you’ve properly met before and that her name is Daisy Petals.

She speaks in a confusing way- what, with all the hippie slang. But you’ll get used to it. She says she’s about to start her break from gardening and invites you to lunch with her. You gladly accept.

The two of you go to Chef Club, the waitress anxiously serving your desserts as you two get to know each other. Daisy seems like a calm shoppie with a love for the simple things, opposite to the other flower shoppie you’ve already met. And quite different from yourself as well; you’re all about perfection and planning.

Daisy says she needs to get back to work and you’re saddened. You have other friends, sure, but you would’ve liked to spend more time with her. You brighten up when she says you can hang out again tomorrow. And the two of you keep hanging out every day since. It becomes what you look forward to the most.

At some point, the realization of the decade hits you: you don’t need a groom.

You can be able to attend other shoppies’ weddings when the time comes. Sure, it’s your dream to have your own wedding, but better off experiencing a bootleg version of that than end up unhappy. Those shoppies can be happy with their respective grooms and you’ll be happy to be at your favorite thing ever.

Weeks go by and you’re in bliss, thinking about how you won’t need to worry anymore about this. Unfortunately, it’s not the end.

You thought it was the perfect solution. You feel like there’s still something missing. You still want your own wedding.

Daisy notices your change in mood (something about your “aura” felt off, apparently), you can’t explain. You don’t know what it is. She invites you over to have a movie night to try and make you feel better.

The movie was alright up until a certain point.

You feel a twist in your stomach. It has a wedding scene in it. You love weddings. Daisy picked this movie to watch because you love weddings. But of course there was a groom. You remember what to think about to make you feel better about this, but it still hurts. The shopkins who acted as the characters are both girls. Why did there still need to be a groom? Couldn’t they be two brides?

You jolt up in your seat and Daisy is very concerned for you. The room looks like it’s spinning as you come up with the realization of a lifetime. Your lifetime, at least.

Daisy calmly puts a hand on your shoulder, concern in her voice. “Is something on your mind, Bridie?”

You look deep into her eyes. You never noticed just how bright they are. You also never noticed how soft her hair seems either. Or how gentle she is. Or just how much you like being around her. And now your face is heating up.

And the movies’ end credits are rolling.


End file.
